Media consumption on mobile devices (e.g., smart phones, mobile phones, tablets and/or other mobile devices) is popular especially during travel (e.g., land-based travel via automobile or bus, or air-based travel via airplane). However, the media devices rarely have free Wi-Fi access during the travel, and any media downloads will use the subscriber's cell-based media data plan. Such downloads using cell-based media data plans may have inconsistent download speeds and are costly.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with some aspects of the present method and apparatus set forth in the remainder of this disclosure with reference to the drawings.